When The Shadows Fade: Was it just a dream?
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: She woke up next morning, not feeling sad anymore, like everything had just happened only in her dreams...But if it was only a dream, how could she still feel the touch of his lips on hers? 'Ain't love grand' Please, review!


**When The Shadows fade… _A story about Sasuke and Sakura, about how I imagined in my mind the scene where she asked him to stay…_**

_It was night in the Kohona village…night birds leaving their nasty sounds all over the thick darkness, leaves falling from the trees causing the wind to sing along with their short dance before they reach the ground,a light breath of a pink haired girl that was sleeping…not calmly but in a rather upsetting about her dream…her breath started becoming heavier and heavier, and as like she was waking up from a nightmare, her body trembled on its whole, intensely, as the moon light on her window was momentarily covered by a rushing shadow out of her house, passing through straight on its way in that cold scary night._

_Sakura woke up, brushing the sweat of her forehead, tears rolling down her eyes…Not it wasn't a bad dream that had woke her up…It was an intense bad feeling that she couldn't explain or more over she didn't want to face. She stared at the dripping wet on the outside glass of her window due to the light rain, as she saw the shadow moving away and now disappearing in the corner of her window…_

_She slowly but in anxiety stood up, put on her boots, and a light coat, the one she found closest to her at that moment, and walked rushing to her window to witness the shadow she had seen._

_Her eyes firstly fell on the big scary tree out of her house, standing naked into the night, with the leaves dancing wildly around it. Then. A few meters away from that tree, she saw a dark figure, walking determinate but in a sad silence towards the gates of the village._

_Sakura stood there looking at it, for a few moments confused more from her sleep than for the spectacle that was unfolding in front of her hurting eyes._

_Then suddenly, a cold wave of truth crossed her body, as she realized who that dark figure was moving away in the night. She froze in her place, unable to think, but her lips were more alert than her, forming his name before she could even realize this.''Sasuke…''she muttered and her tone of voice sounded disappointed._

_She grabbed the keys and fast walked out of the door and out of her house, hunting down that leaving shadow that had hunted her dreams this night only to wake her up in another bad dream._

_She tried to see in front of her, as she was running silently on the street, wiping her tears away from her eyes, to help her vision become clear...She saw Sasuke marching in a stable pace in front of her, not seeming to have taken note of her walking behind and after him._

_She uncaringly for his reactions ran over to him, and as he had noticed her, turned fast to her side, she dragged down the hood covering his beloved face, and her eyes stared right into his own, his glare cold and unforgiving on hers, stable in a cruel for the situation way and hers….moved, trying to hold back the new coming tears, looking for an explanation into his own eyes._

_Sasuke, with a soft move, removed Sakura's hand from his hood and placed it back on her chest._

_''__Sakura, what are you doing here?' he asked._

_''__What are YOU doing here, Sasuke?''Sakura asked upset returning his question._

_''__What I do is my own matter, you should be at your bed sleeping. Don't you have training tomorrow?' he asked as he started walking again._

_''__You are leaving again, aren't you?''Sakura asked him ignoring his words, as her voice sounded sadly broken into the inhuman silence of that night._

_Sasuke didn't turn back to look at her._

_Sakura walked and grabbed his arm, upset.' I won't let you go, Sasuke.''She said determined but scared in the same time of his upcoming rejection._

_''__Oh will you stop being annoying, please?''Sasuke said sighing secretly as the pink haired girl seemed to always want to mess with his plans._

_''__But.. .''Sakura whispered standing in her post, feeling hurt by his latest statement._

_''__Oh come on, Sakura, it is not like you didn't know this would happen sooner or later. I have priorities in my life, and staying in this village with that stupid team of naruto won't help me move ahead.' he declared in a snobbish attitude._

_''__And taking revenge for something that happened years ago, will…''Sakura muttered in a bitter and ironic in the same time tone._

_Sasuke turned and looked at her in hatred, but it wasn't she who he hated so intensely behind this glare…_

_''__You won't tell me what is right and wrong in my life. Go back occupying with your little ninja training. In the mean time I have more important things to take care of.'' He whispered and turned his head ahead once more._

_''__Sasuke you can't just go now, please, I beg you to stay, you will see everything will be fine in your life, you just need to let the past go.''Sakura said trying to sound optimistic in a last try to make him stay._

_''__Sakura,…''he stopped and shook his head,' go to bed.' his last words sounded so cold and ignorant of the way she felt for him in her ears that she couldn't help but get mad at his indifference._

_''__Sasuke, I understand you wanting to take revenge but with sadness in the same time I see how this has turned you heartless…Such a talented ninja, wasting all that talent for a useless revenge…So sad, indeed.''Sakura said counting her words in a rush, speaking thoughtlessly as she hadn't imagined how upset this could make Sasuke…because maybe her love for him was important to her, but so was his revenge to Sasuke._

_Sasuke turned back and walked fast to her place, and grabbed her from her neck, dragging her close to his face, looking her coldly and upset in her eyes._

_''__You have no idea what my talent should be used for…You have no idea for the power of my revenge…So don't dare to call it useless. In fact, you are the one being useless to me with all your annoying nagging. ''he said slowly, each word shooting knives in Sakura's heart._

_Sakura tried to turn things better.''Sasuke, I love you. Forgive me if I am being annoying, but you never seemed to understand that whatever I did, I did it for you. I only care for your own good, you must trust me in this…''she said as she couldn't help but let show her her voice had broken from Sasuke's attitude._

_Sasuke looked at her, still having his hand on the back of her neck, not letting go but not hurting her either._

_''__If you really care about me, then leave me alone…Never meddle with my life and decisions again. Just stop caring about me, Sakura, stop thinking about me…No, even better stop loving me. Your love is only but a burden to me.' he said looking at her, trying to maintain calm and tough against her._

_Sakura's heart broke in those words, staring in his eyes, as her vision became foggy again, from the tears that without her realizing, had started rolling down uncontrollably on her pale cold from the night wind cheeks._

_''__Why are you so mean to me, Sasuke?''She asked, as she tried to push away his hand holding on to her neck.' How can you say that stuff? Even if you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't have made it so good.' she said as her tears fell in the ground one after the other._

_Sasuke blinked trying to maintain cold in front of Sakura crying, while inside him he wanted to run away from that sight and forget how badly he was hurting her at that moment right there._

_He breathed heavily but softly, trying to get ready for the finishing shot, he didn't want to say it but it had to be done, for to get Sakura away once and for good and save her from future disappointments as he never felt he could ever forget his past and settle for a normal route of a ninja._

_His eyes turned on hers again, looking at her intensely_

_''__I do like hurting you, couldn't you tell all this time?' a heartless smirk glimpsed on the corner of his lips._

_Sakura's mind blurred, she couldn't think of anything else than a million insults she could start firing right now at this heartless being she had in front of her, she had given him all her love for to be treated like a rubbish and even worse._

_''__How…can you be so…How? No heart…I hate you!!!I hate you, Sauce!!''She screamed as she couldn't anymore hold back her hand as it rose and left a good slap on Sasuke's left cheek.' Get out, get out of my way!!!''She screamed, pushing him away, trying to regain control of herself, but it seemed so hard cause of the hyper loud sound of the pieces of her heart falling down, in the total silence of the night shadows._

_Sasuke looked at her, not being able to hide the sad look on his face, back stepping from her sudden violent reaction, feeling worried for Sakura's state and if she'd do anything bad to herself that night judging from her intense emotional breakdown._

_He didn't care for the slap, he felt he deserved far worse, but if he tried to appear nice and soften to her now all the mean things he had told so far to her would go to total waste._

_Sakura was so mad at him, she made a few steps forward, trying to push him away in her anger, but Sasuke caught her small hands in his and tried to restrain her, trying to silence her cause he didn't want any other annoying citizens to get in his way tonight._

_''__Sakura, stop doing like a baby! Please!!Don't make me hypnotize you!!!''He said, dragging her on him and closing her mouth with his left hand, while pushing her on him by placing his right hand on her waist._

_Sakura''s body was trembling from the tears…She didn't care what he was doing to her, she was trying to maintain some reason in her hurting mind, trying to stop her eyes from the wild tears he had caused to her in only a few minutes. She only let her head fall on his chest, her mental state making her unable to think calmly, she left herself totally on his hands, but somehow in her confusion she could tell that Sasuke was holding her in an affectionate way, like someone holds a baby trying to put it to sleep. Then a rapid thought tore her mind awake._

_''__Don't try to hypnotize me!!!''she said to him lifting her head up and looking at him gathering her her surprise, she managed to see Sasuke's face, one tear was rolling down his cheek while he was looking at her, before he quickly swiped it away, shocked by her sudden reaction._

_''__I…I have to…I don't think you are going to be fine in the state you are now…''he said turning his voice tone back to cold and sure. He caressed her cheek slowly, looking in her eyes. Sakura placed a hand on his chest, knowing that whatever she was to say now would be without any result…It was useless trying to resist._

_''__You must really hate me, Sasuke…''she whispered, letting her head fall on his shoulder._

_Sasuke stayed there, hugging her like he was touching something forbidden to him._

_Sasuke couldn't help his emotions anymore, he pressed her tightly on him, rubbing her back slowly with his left hand._

_''__You deserve someone much better…''he said, as he rested his head on her hair for a while, sniffing secretly her sweet scent, as he would make a long time again to smell it if ever again._

_''__Yet, I can't stop loving you…''she sighed as she wrapped her right arm around him, hiding her tears on his vest. Sasuke started feeling that the things were getting out of row and tried to push her gently away._

_''__And I thank you for that.' he said as he felt she was calm again and there'd be no need to hypnotize her. He leaned towards her and took her hand on his, rising it up to his lips, letting a soft and short kiss on her pale skin as his good bye._

_''__Bye.'' Just this…only one word, perhaps another way invented by him to hurt her…_

_Sakura's mind was turning mad again, so many thoughts, that hug he had given her, how could that not mean anything? No, she had to stop him, no matter the damage he had done to her, she loved him truly, she couldn't let go, not as long as she could still stand on her feet. She knew this wasn't healthy, she knew he didn't deserve all that but sadly sometimes we can't order our heart…and neither could Sakura that night._

_Sasuke had already walked many steps ahead while all those thoughts had been passing through her mind, she watched him walking away half ruined, she made a few steps ahead then started running till she reached him._

_Then she stopped…''Please, don't leave …''she muttered with her heart aching from the hit he had given her numerous times that night._

_Sasuke cursed inside him. He should have hypnotized her. She didn't seem to want to let go. What a stubborn girl. He turned to her. She walked ahead and wrapped her arms around him, unable to let go. Sasuke stayed still and cold, not something new for him. He only stayed pensive for a few moments, as Sakura was sobbing on his chest, trying to pretend inside her that he did too care somehow for her._

_Sasuke slowly lifted his right hand, and gently lifted her chin, looking at her._

_''__Sakura, when will you give up?' he asked her with a weird but calm grimace, it could be taken for a small and fainted smile by someone that didn't know Sasuke's dry character._

_''__When you realize how much I love you…''she said not looking at him, secretly embarrassed that he had made her open up so much just in one night and all for nothing._

_''__I do realize it.' he dragged her face on his, his lips touched on hers, those lips he had been longing so much to kiss, were finally there…he could feel their warmth, those lips that had been the only ones to say they loved him in his life so far, a gift he never had really apreciated but deep down all he wanted is to not mess with her mind and heart. Tonight though maybe he had messed up…He was only human, but his past never stopped reminding him that he for one wasn't allowed to be human…And he had mistaken some moments ago._

_He was still lingering to the kiss, Sakura's eyes had widen in shock, but she didn't pull away, his lips felt so ideal for her, like he would be ever the only man that could make her heart beat like that, extremely sad and then very happy in just the pass of a few minutes._

_She felt his tongue in hers, touching it and playing with it, as she was trying to be good enough for him, trying not to mess up with this kiss, which meant a lot to her._

_Then…suddenly, she finally got it…Sasuke would never kiss her…This was the end. It was just another way to hypnotize her…She started feeling her strength leaving her body, but before she fell on the ground, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her on him, breaking the kiss, looking at her with a worried caring look on his face…_

_''__Sakura…''he whispered waiting for her to fall asleep._

_Could it? Could it be that somewhere inside him he cared for her? She looked for one last time in his eyes before she let her weak head slip over his shoulder and remain there, like lifeless, her eyes slowly closed but she could still feel Sasuke holding her gently…What an enjoyable and mean way in the same time for her to lose this fight. And then her mind flew off to her bed…and she woke up there next morning, like nothing ever happened to her, like that shadow had never crossed her window…But that feeling on her lips still lingered there._

_''__Oh, ain't love grand?''_


End file.
